Conventional software applications operate on computer systems to allow people to create, process and edit documents. Specifically, conventional word processing applications run on such computer systems and allow a user to create and edit digital documents by inserting and manipulating text. In one configuration, conventional systems provide users with a clipboard functionality to store text for future use during editing. The clipboard can be a software window or graphical user interface displaying the stored text via standardized icons. Such icons represent the document type or document format of the stored text. As the user encounters portions of a document that can be edited with the stored text, the user can select and activate the clipboard functionality from a centralized menu in the word processing application. Upon selecting the clipboard functionality, the clipboard is displayed to the user and allows the user to select an icon and execute a paste command, thereby inserting the stored text in the document.